Break
by Dyavol's Angel
Summary: Alfred's the new boy at the mental hospital and he isn't going to put up with this crap. Will he find a way for everyone to escape or will he die with the rest of them in the Hetalia Games? Mental Hospital AU. Real names used. Pairings: RusAme, RusPrus, many others. Rated M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've posted. I really wish I had more time, but here you go.**

**I hope you guys like it**

**Pairings?: RusAme, RusPrus (are those two pairings weird together?), other pairings . . . **

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Ivan was starting to give up hope; his father had locked him in the basement and left him down there for days. He couldn't move because his wrist were shackled to the wall and he was blindfolded; he was hungry and thirsty, but he knew that this was the day he would be set a loose. His father had come down earlier, but he'd only received insults and strangely the smell of blood had become thick in the air; he wasn't exactly sure what that meant. He did know that his father was going to pay for this stunt; he was done taking this abuse, there was no one left to defend. Ivan was going to make the man feel every bit of his tortured soul.

Drip . . .

"Good ol' military man, my ass," Ivan cursed; his father had been in the military and that's how he got away with things, even the heinous crimes everyone pretended not to see. The blame had always been on Ivan because he was 'devil spawn'. He always wondered why his mother left him with such an abusive man; she had taken his sister away after all. Ivan straightened up as the door slammed open and the light switch was flicked; heavy thuds hit each step on the way down. The smell of earth hit his nose as the blindfold was ripped from his face; the back of his head hit the wall as a result.

His eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light only to see his father in his face, "I found your mother and sister." Ivan felt his heart drop into his stomach. No. This bastard could not have found them, he was lying. "Let me show you what happens when you run away from me," his father spat in his face. Ivan glared up at the man as he moved out of the way and then he saw it; just meters in front of him. His eyes screamed; there in the middle of the floor were his lifeless mother and sister. His mother, his sister; dead. They were naked, they were bleeding, and they were dead. His mother was mutilated, covered in so many cuts that she just dripped red; his sister was unrecognizable, her face had been completely torn and bashed in.

Drip . . .

A blood curdling screech made its way from his mouth; his arms pulled at his restraints. Someone was going to die today and it was not going to be him, but what could he do, he was only twelve. He was also starving.

One tear fell and then the rest rushed out like an endless stream; his father, no this _monster_ had killed all that he'd had left. Although he felt weak and useless, a more primal side was beginning to come out in him. His hair covered his eyes as he looked down at himself. The tightness around his wrist decreased as the shackles were removed. His body felt lifeless, he wished he were; anything but this horrible reality.

The side of his head was smacked with a pistol, "Get up you son of a bitch!" Ivan looked at the faucet that had been there since the old sink fell apart, he could briefly remember playing with it when he was little; it had been beside him. His head began to throb as he was hit again, "Get the fuck up or I will kill you!" Ivan got to his feet slowly; his eyes monotonous. He could just die here, his left hand wrapped around the faucet, but that's not how he wanted to die.

A gunshot rang out as Ivan knocked his father off his feet.

_Shattered the shins._

_Smashed the head._

_Impaled the chest._

It all happened too fast; an ominous smile spread across his face and his hands shook with excitement. He couldn't stop himself; his eyes glowed violet. He wanted to see no more, this man, dead bodies, all of it. Furious tears leaked from his eyes as blood dripped down his hands, down his faucet pipe; it covered his hair and ran down his face. He looked like death.

He couldn't take this; he dropped

BAM!

* * *

Ivan stared out the barred concrete window of the mental hospital; he'd been there well over an hour now, staring out into the snowy wilderness. The hospital didn't have a name, everyone just referred to it as The Hetalia Games since that's basically what it was; an asylum of death. The building is in the middle of Canada's coniferous forest; it had been designed to be a prison, but an asylum was much "nicer". The wilderness was to keep them from running away if they ever got free, that was very unlikely; wolves had been trained and set free to tract them, there was even a known mountain lion to attack any runaways. If you were someone like Ivan, you were lucky just to reach the place. To Ivan the place was Hell on earth; he'd been there six long years.

He turned away from the window's offered freedom and took in everything in the beautiful dayroom; it was very deceitful. Plants and animals were painted on the walls and birds decorated the ceiling; the carpet was the color of newborn grass. Colorful beanie chairs rested in several different spots across the room and a plasma TV was mounted on the wall; it was all a bittersweet scene. No matter what your story was you always end up dead if you were "uninteresting"; it was unfair to people that weren't here for anything too severe. No matter what, people were sent to the taiga to die.

Ivan let out a sigh of irritation as a Japanese man walked into the room; everyone here loved him. He was the only tech here that tried to make them happy with stuff like candy and he brought anime for them to watch; it was completely illegal on his part. "Medicine time," unfortunately Kiku had a job to do. Ivan got up and shrugged past the short man and began walking to his room.

"Ivan, please don't do this tonight."

Ivan stopped walking and turned around to face him, "Just go get them already."

Kiku sighed as he walked off to get the orderlies; Ivan always had to put up a fight. He decided against going to his room and waited in the hallway beside the nurses' desk. A few moments later two men came into view, one Swedish, the other Finnish; Ivan bit his lower lip, he'd been expecting Francis or Antonio not Berwald and Tino. Naturally Ivan took a step back, he was a bit afraid of them, well Tino more than anything. At least they didn't have guns this time.

"Ivan, please take your medicine, it would be unfortunate if there was an accident," Tino said with a gentle smile.

Violet eyes narrowed and Ivan moved behind the nurses' desk looking for something to grab; the first thing he threw was the telephone but that was dodged easily so he threw the nurses' chair. It was a heavy black chair that would knock anyone on their ass; Tino had simply ducked out of the way, but Berwald was much too slow and big for that so he'd fallen back with the chair. Tino straightened up as Ivan pounced over the desk; knocking the smaller man off his feet too. Tino screamed as Ivan wrapped his hands around the Finn's neck and squeezed tightly; forgetting the other. After regaining himself, Berwald pushed the chair away and got up angrily as he saw Ivan choking his _wife_. Berwald knocked the Russian boy upside the head.

Distracted, Ivan fell away and clutched his head; after catching his breath, Tino decided it would be best to put Ivan to sleep instead of administering medicine. He put the pills away and pulled out a tiny syringe filled with purple liquid as Berwald held the dazed Russian down on his belly. Tino cuffed Ivan's chin as he looked into those violet eyes, "Your master will be expecting you soon . . . dog." He held Ivan's pale arm and stuck it carelessly with the syringe, watching the purple serum drain away.

Berwald carried the Russian off as Tino spied two boys looking at him through the window of the dayroom; he recognized them as Arthur and Vladimir, the English brat and the Romanian "vampire". Tino closed his eyes and began walking down the hallway he'd come from; there was no use approaching them, they'd seen Ivan subdued many times before.

* * *

There was blood; a lot of blood. Ivan shivered in the corner of the living room staring up at death. His father pointed his black pistol directly at the small child's head. Off to the side lay Toliy, the family dog; his dull brown eyes stared out into the cracked home. He had jumped in the way when the last bullets were shot, now he was bloody and dead. The worst part was Toliy hadn't died fast, no it had been slow and painful; the dog had been crawling over to the child, leaving a trail of blood behind him and he hadn't made it before his time had come to an end; never to be comforted at his dying moments. Tears threatened to spill from Ivan's violet eyes but, his eyes widened when his father directed the gun elsewhere, but as punishment for letting his guard down, his father slammed the gun against his skull.

His vision blurred and he hit the floor, but he did not pass out. His pale fingers reached for Toliy. The big dog was cold and limp; the child's fingers rested in his bloody brown fur, and pulled him into a hug one last time. The little warmth he had left was rushing off of him in waves. The tears finally slipped from violet eyes and he buried his face in the fur. Pressure began to crush his skull and he knew his father was going to kill him. Before he passed out Ivan imagined himself looking up into the face of the man he hated so much. The man stared back and pointed his favored pistol at his head. Ivan stared into the barrel with his hand still comforting his lifeless dog, his eyes trying to blink the tears away; he would not look away from death, he was going to embrace it like his angel.

* * *

Ivan thrashed as he woke from his horrible memories, his eyes focused on pure darkness. His breath came out shaky and his body was being held down by restraints. His heart pounded in his chest as he desperately tried to look around; he knew he wasn't in his room.

His heart jumped in his chest painfully as he realized . . . he wasn't alone. His wrists scraped against the rough straps holding him in place. The light flickered on, blinding him temporary. "It's about time you woke up; you know you shouldn't keep me waiting."

Ivan stiffened and his eyes adjusted to the bright light to see an old man beside the light switch. The man had the whitest hair and iciest eyes any one had ever seen; his dark gray mustache appeared dyed compared to the rest of him, wrinkles were visible but for a man of his age there were very little. A pink tongue darted out to lick his thin lips, making Ivan feel violated just watching. Oh how he wished it was anyone but the man standing before him now.

"General as much as you enjoy my company I want you to leave," Ivan whispered harshly.

"Oh?" Ivan paled as General Winter walked over and released his legs from the restraints; he placed himself between Ivan's legs. Slender fingers trailed up and down each leg, Ivan could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end; then he felt the boney fingers pulling at the hem of his pants, all Ivan could do was grit his teeth and wait. Slowly, his pants were down to his knees; Ivan began squirming but the older man grinded against the Russian's sensitive area and caused the younger to groan from want and displeasure. Ivan began pulling his wrist violently against the restraints trying his best to get free; the General continuously pressed their bodies together as he pulled at Ivan's boxers.

He could feel his heart pounding away in his chest, feeling the sharp edges of his ribs ripping into his heart with each beat. He felt so disgusted with himself for even allowing his self to become aroused. His breath caught in his throat as he heard Winter unzip his own pants and he squeezed his eyes closed; the bulge in the man's pants clearly needing attention.

The unnaturally icy breath against his cheek made him shiver and he opened his eyes to see sharp teeth just centimeters away from his face. Winter laughed, "I just love watching you break. Just you wait; you'll be getting yours real soon, my pet." He forced his tongue into Ivan's throat, Dominating the Russian's mouth with skill; that is, until Ivan bit down hard on the intruding organ. Ivan grimaced as he tasted blood in his mouth; the General snatched away, "That's what I like about you," he laughed while staring Ivan dead in the eyes. Done with his visit, Winter left the room without another word, leaving Ivan in the dark half naked.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished (/^_^)/**

**This hospital is not based off of a real one, just my fucked up imagination.**

**P.S. Natalia is not Ivan's sister, she will be in later chapters. I haven't really figured out the lack of girls problem yet so should I use Nyotalia?**

**P.S.S.** **Some of the patients didn't do anything to be there**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys I need you to take the poll on my profile, it's very important to the future of this fic. If you don't feel like going to my profile then please leave your choice in a review. Should Ivan end up with Alfred or Gilbert? I'm leaving this choice up to you guys because I love you. :3**

* * *

Alfred stared out the helicopter's window from behind his straw colored hair; he knew Canada to be a beautiful place, but his current situation just made everything sour. His fingers pressed against the cold window as the trees slipped away from their grasp; the warmth was sucked away from his fingers and he lowered it back to his lap. Alfred may have looked calm on the outside, but he was actually a raging storm; the cold air rushing into his surroundings had only agitated him more. He failed to notice the co-pilot coming towards him and flinched when his shoulder was jerked roughly.

"What the hell, dude!"

The man ignored him and picked him up by the collar of his t-shirt, "This is as far as we can take you; you have to walk the rest of the way on your own." Alfred also heard the unspoken message: _Make it or you die._

Something wasn't right though, they were still too high in the air; Alfred grabbed the man's hands as he was being dragged and dug his nails into the man's flesh, but to his dismay he was still thrown out into the open air. The ground was rushing towards him a mile away, Alfred didn't scream, but he squeezed his eyes shut as he crashed. Black and white spruce trees slapped and stabbed him as he still plummeted downwards, until his body collided into the ground with a heavy crunch of snow. Icicles rained down on him from the bruised trees above, the shattering audible in his ringing ears.

All Alfred could manage to do was flip himself onto his back, his body felt shattered and even a few tears had managed to escape his eyes, leaving salty trails down his cheeks. His bomber jacket wasn't much against this weather and the blurry trees above kept spinning around and around. For a moment he lay there in his icy bed, remembering how he'd gotten in this situation.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut until his head stopped spinning, but something was missing; his hand rushed to his face, Texas was gone. Those were his favorite glasses even though he didn't need them. Alfred groaned as he sat up, he was sure a few ribs were broken; but he got up anyway, his body could heal later.

He hadn't walked ten feet when he heard a deep rumbling to his left and his eyes went wide at the large cat stalking him. If it attacked him he was as good as dead, but if he stayed still he'd freeze to death; neither running away or standing still was an option for him so he'd just have to fight, he was not letting some overgrown kitty eat him for lunch. As if reading his mind the cougar lunged, pounced, and slammed into Alfred.

* * *

The first thing Alfred noticed when he woke up was the annoying scratching sound of pen on paper. He turned his head slightly upward, ignoring his sore muscles and looked at a man with long messy blonde hair and greenish teal eyes in a white doctor's coat scribbling something furiously on his notepad. A scowl formed on his face when he noticed Alfred staring at him, "Good you've finally woken up." Alfred noted that the man spoke with an accent he didn't recognize. "I am Basch or Dr. Zwingli, one of the doctors in this facility. You must be Alfred Foster Jones." Alfred glared up at the stranger; he hated it when people called out his whole name, especially if he didn't know them.

"I must know how you managed to kill tracker number fifty-six, our beloved mountain lion," he went on. Alfred ignored the man, trying to forget the fight with the big cat; he hadn't wanted to kill the majestic beast, but he needed to survive and he wasn't proud of what he did after that.

"If you're going to ignore me, I suppose I can take you to your room. You need a shower." Alfred got off the examination table happily, oblivious to the intended insult. He felt a breeze and noticed he was only in a hospital gown as he looked his self over.

In his room he noticed someone else already occupied half of the room, but what really caught his attention were the walls. They were the untold story of the person already living in here; there were holes that had been punched and kicked into the walls, paint was scratched off in some places, and there was one wall that had tons of words written on it. The words he recognized to be in the foreign language, Russian. He could understand some of it, but he didn't want to read it without its owner's permission. It was a somewhat beautiful sight that made him a bit wary inside; he did not need any more trouble in his life.

The rest of the room was plain; a wooden floor, two twin-sized beds, two shelves, a mirror, and a door that lead to a bathroom. Alfred walked in there and found what he was looking for, which was a shower. Without another thought, he pulled off the hospital gown and unwrapped the bandages from around his torso before he stepped into the shower. He didn't care if the water was cold, he was used to it. When the water turned hot a shiver ran up his spine and he immediately turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower, now all he needed was a towel; he walked back into the main room and looked around, only finding the clothes that he'd packed.

He flinched as the door knob clicked and started freaking out when the door opened.

* * *

Ivan awoke in the same bed from earlier, but the sun was shining through the window and he wasn't being restrained anymore; so he sat up vaguely remembering he'd fallen asleep half naked. A pounding in his head made him groan and something moved beside him. Turning sharply, he narrowed his eyes at the person, "Toris." The man had been watching him from the chair in the corner of the room.

"You should rest some more Mr. Braginsky."

"Nyet."

"Then I shall take you to your room."

"Da," Ivan felt a sharp pain in his wrist as he leaned on them to get up. He'd forgotten he'd ripped flesh earlier. He decided not to look at them, knowing they were already bandaged, it was just more added to the list. Toris quickly embraced the Russian in a gentle hug and it was over as soon as it started; a childlike smile formed, he enjoyed getting hugs, well hell being touched in general made him happy.

When Ivan got to his room he quickly opened his door not expecting to find anything different, but a blush spread across his cheeks as he stood in the doorway. A blonde boy almost as tall as him stood naked right in front of him. Ivan walked in the room and shut the door so no one else could see; the other boy covered himself with the blanket that had rested on his bed. It was already too late though, Ivan had seen everything. From the hairless-girlish figure to soft sun kissed skin with enough muscles to prove he was in shape and the organs between his legs to prove he was a guy. If it weren't for the bruises and scratches along his body the boy in front of him would be perfect.

Ivan turned away and looked down at his hands when he realized he was still staring, "There aren't any towels if that's what you're looking for; either you air dry or put your clothes on wet."

"B-but it's freezing," he whined. Out of the six years Ivan had been locked away, he'd never met an American; the boy was beautiful, but that voice made his eye twitch. Not only was he whiny, but his voice had a spoiled obnoxious air to it. Honestly he liked the boy more with his mouth shut. For now Ivan decided to walk past the American without a second glance and closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Now that Alfred had clothed himself he felt better about walking around, but he didn't know the rules of this place and his Russian roommate had decided to shower. Just thinking about the other male made Alfred feel a tightening in his chest; the way his violet eyes had left flaming trails down his body had made him quite aroused. He was fortunate the other had decided to go to leave. Alfred's mind began wondering into darker places when two knocks sounded on the door leading to the hall; it opened wide enough for a small Asian man to stick his head in, "Ah, you must be Alfred, I am Kiku; please follow me."

Alfred brightened up as he got off of his stiff bed and made his way after the Japanese man until they came upon a glass door.

* * *

**You guys will find out more about Alfred later and what he did to the mountain lion, it's not pretty.**

**Toris has been one of Ivan's caretakers along with Kiku for a very long time.**

**Ivan lived in Russia before coming to the hospital and has not met any Americans even though the place is full of different ethnicities.**

**Questions so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't have an excuse, I've just been lazy.**

**I'm surprised that, well, almost all of you want Ivan to be with Gilbert. I promised some RusAme so there will be some, but I'll get to the RusPrus.**

**Well I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

* * *

Pink eyes stared at a shy, dark violet-eyed boy holding a white polar bear plushie. The boy had the bear held between his chest and legs, squeezing the bear so tightly that its plush head looked as if it'd pop off. Gilbert looked over the pale Canadian unhappily; Matthew had gotten worse over the year that he'd been there. The Canadian had stopped any means of communication with others and became acquainted with panic attacks. Gilbert wasn't one for comforting, in fact he'd made the situation worse several times, and that's why he was simply observing. For a minute he wished Francis or Toni would take a break and come talk to him; it was boring when everyone was in a mood. He sighed as he toyed with the little black leather collar around his neck. It was a mark of property and a sign that he was not to be touched.

* * *

Gilbert sat on the floor in front of his brother, comparing how different he looked from the rest of the family; this bothered him constantly since mother and father treated him differently. He was sure they had called him an albino, whatever that was he didn't like it one bit. His eyes were red like the blood flowing through his veins, while the rest of them had eyes as blue as the sky. His hair was whiter than snow, while their hair was a light blonde. His skin was a pasty white, veins painting his skin with their bluish course; he looked sick and small compared to his younger brother.

Gilbert placed a small hand on his arm rubbing it subconsciously as he watched his brother playing with a toy train; Gilbert had never received a toy and was not allowed to touch them because he might break them. Usually he would break them out of spite, but a bad feeling settled in his stomach; today something was going to happen and it worried him that father had not come back yet. It didn't take long to get food even if they were poor, they could make it through the month if father didn't waste his income on beer; he really hoped his father wasn't drunk again.

Pushing his feelings down, a small smirk formed on his pink lips as he swiped the train from his little brother and ran off with his prize. A cry soon followed along with pounding footsteps; Gilbert laughed as he swung the toy in the air like a plane, his little brother reached for it constantly but Gilbert would duck out of the way. As the boys entered the living room the toy train flew from Gilbert's hand and bounced on the hard wooden floor as he crashed into a man. Blue eyes stared into his red ones as he was pulled up by the collar of his shirt; Gilbert glared as he looked into the stern face of his father. He could see the underlying anger in those eyes, but their was another emotion that he had never seen there before, was that happiness?

"Oh you are right, he is quite an interesting specimen, I think we can make a deal," Gilbert's eyes widened at the man standing in the front door. He was a giant with cold icy blue eyes and silvery white hair; his skin was almost as pale as Gilbert's and he spoke in broken German. The man had an aura that would scare away any sane person, why would his father have any business with this man. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today," Gilbert was dropped and landed on his brother below.

Gilbert pulled both of them up and pushed his brother away, "get out of here."

"But . . . " he hesitated for a moment but thought better of it and ran off.

The man made his way to Gilbert, analyzing his small frame. Unnaturally white hair and crimson eyes were a fascinating sight; the man found himself smiling at the way the boy shivered under his gaze. "Hello little boy, I'm General Winter," he patted the boy on the head. Gilbert smacked the man's hand away and stared into his icy eyes defiantly, he didn't care if his father was watching, "don't touch me old man!" A creepy smile spread across his face as he stood up straight; this one had pride, a spirit worth breaking.

Gilbert looked up as his mother rushed into the room followed by his brother, "what's going on in here," she looked at the strange man with distaste. Gilbert watched his father's face transform into a blissful mask, "this man is offering us money for a special possession of ours."

"What could we possibly have to offer him, he looks rich enough, but we are poor."

"Why our dirty little rat. He adopts children since he can't have any of his own"

"Oh… the child. What do you want with _my_ child? He is disgusting." Gilbert was pulled into a pair of arms as he was pressed against his mother's chest. He frowned at the adults; he was sure that they didn't have a rat and so far the man had only shown an interest in him… His eyes widened, no no no, he was not going anywhere with that man.

"Think about it dear, we need the money. You know what we can do with 500,000 euros."

"500,000 Euros!"

Gilbert did not like where this was going and he could see the man's creepy smile growing as the conversation continued. He squirmed out of her grasp, he had expected her to fight for him, but he could see this was a hopeless case. His eyes started to water as he walked to his brother and a little laugh escaped him as he hugged him. "I'm going to leave for a little while. I'm doing this for you; you're going to have a big house with your own room that has lots of toys and better clothes, and best of all there will be food."

"But you can't leave, you're my brother. I won't let them take you from me."

Gilbert smiled one last time before he felt that raspy hand on him again, tugging him away from his life, "Come Gilbert you belong to me now." He could feel them now; the tears fell freely as he reached his hand out for anyone to grab, to save him. His heart broke when he heard the screams that should have never been; his brother was trying so hard to reach for him, but father held him back and the door was slammed between them like a barrier amid their two lives.

* * *

He sighed and let go of the collar; ten years later and the memories were still painful but somewhat manageable. Gilbert could not remember his family's names, not even his brother that he had treasured so much so long ago. His last name had escaped his memory also, and his parent's faces remained blank. He could easily go to the man that had started it all, but it was not a journey worth taking.

Gilbert slowly turned around as the glass door slammed into the wall accompanied by a loud voice. His eyes widened as he stared at the new stranger; Francis took no interest in the new comer and continued his . . . advances on Arthur, who was throwing a fit. "Yo! what's up dudes? Alfred's in the house!" It was like looking at a louder, confident Matthew. Gilbert turned back around as the others introduced themselves; Matthew looked as if he'd seen a ghost and brought the polar bear over his face. Now Gilbert was confused; what was that about?

He turned around again as Alfred tapped him on the shoulder; deep cobalt eyes stared into his pink ones. "Dude you look awesome! I wish I had red eyes, I'm Alfred by the way."

A smirk spread across Gilbert's face as the boy sat on the beanie chair with him, maybe this boy could brighten things up around here; he was definitely a ball of sunshine and it wasn't every day that he got a compliment. "I'm Gilbert the Awesome!" Alfred gave off a genuine smile before moving on to Matthew, who was still hiding behind his bear; Gilbert was more appalled that the boy could see Matthew and even hugged him. "Don't be shy, I don't bite," Alfred's smile never left his face.

"So can you guys tell me about my hot roommate, I don't trust him," Alfred asked as he still had one arm around Matthew.

Happiness was visibly drained from Gilbert's face, the only person that didn't have a roommate besides Matthew and his self was Ivan; if Alfred had been placed in the same room with the Russian that meant he was dangerous. Gilbert's eyes traveled to the plastic wristband around Alfred's wrist and noticed a piece of red paper taped to it. _Oh shit! _A queasy feeling settled in his stomach and he wasn't so sure he trusted the American's smile anymore, but he would feel bad if he didn't prepare the boy for what he'd be dealing with.

Gilbert decided to ignore Matthew's pleading looks and directed his attention to the TV, which was playing an episode of Fruits Basket. Nervously he pulled on the little collar that was a little too tight, "Well Ivan has been here for years. Do not trust him at all costs, he will do anything to survive, killing included; if you haven't noticed already, the hospital has its own way of punishing."

"But why is he here?"

"He killed his-

Gilbert stopped talking as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a dark aura shrouded him like a heavy blanket; slowly he turned his head to look behind them and his pinkish eyes widened in fear. Ivan towered over them, his hair dripped water, his violet eyes stared into Gilbert's soul, and that ever present smile stretched across his face. Oh god it was sexy and creepy at the same time. Gilbert felt himself shaking as Ivan spoke, "You wouldn't be telling my business again would you, moy malen'kiy sneg krolik" Ivan picked the German up by his collar, satisfied by the show of fear, "You know what happened last time."

* * *

Kiku peered through the glass door of the dayroom, watching the confrontation between the three boys. General Winter would not like seeing Gilbert being man handled, but since Ivan was the tormentor there was nothing that could be done. He watched as Francis flirted with Arthur and was quite displeased that the man would allow such ministrations under his watch. Alfred had left the beanie with an unsatisfied look on his face and placed a tan finger on the Russian's arm and mumbled words that Kiku could not hear, he was quite surprised that Gilbert was let go; Ivan was no longer angry but thoughtful. Sniffling further down the hall caught his attention; silky black hair veiled the person's face as they walked, holding their sides as their clothes threatened to fall off from being ripped in several places. Their feminine frame was almost skeletal.

Despite not seeing their face Kiku knew who it was, "Yao." Yao's big brown eyes widened as light hit his face and his hair swooped to the side as he looked up; he hugged himself tighter, self conscious about his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot with tears streaking his face where a deep gash bled on his cheek. "Please help me," he grabbed Kiku's right sleeve, "Please!" Kiku kept his eyes distant and removed Yao's hand from his sleeve, "Please go to your room before anyone else sees you."

"No please, my birthday is coming soon . . . you know what that means," bigger tears began to flow down his face. Kiku turned his back on the Chinese boy, feeling very uncomfortable and gripped his katana for support.

"Go…"

"… I thought you were different," Yao pulled his clothes together and made his way to his room. Kiku let go of his katana with a sigh; he could not help the rules, Yao would have to go to the _adult unit_ like everyone else.

Except… there wasn't an adult unit.

* * *

"Holy FUCK, look at that bitch eat!"

"That's fucking disgusting."

"Ve…"

"What the fuck…"

"Isn't that his third plate?"

"Fucking pig."

" . . . "

"…That is so not attractive."

Alfred didn't care that all these people were staring at him like some filthy pig, he hadn't ate in two days and he was happily refilling his tank. He could eat as much as he wanted so why not and it was his favorites, Hamburgers! Too bad there wasn't any French fries. Stupid hospital.

Gilbert watched the show the American was putting on wondering how the fuck he ate all that shit without choking. It wouldn't be so disgusting if he chewed his food like a civil person and maybe ate one thing at a time. He was sure hamburgers didn't taste good with fruit and pudding. His appetite was completely gone, not like he had one to begin with. He could not believe Francis was laughing at this.

Ivan couldn't believe this was his roommate. This beautiful creature was a disgusting pig. Alfred was going to have a horrible death if he kept being an attention whore.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, needed some comic relief there; I also have to get this background stuff out the way.**

**Anyways-**

**moy malen'kiy sneg krolik - my little snow bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was cut short because I felt bad about making you guys wait so long, but it shouldn't affect anything.**

**Belgium - Bella**

**Romania - Vladimir**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Staring at the polar bear Matthew saw a past he couldn't remember. It was a time before he moved to Canada, just ten years ago when he was just five years old. He could not remember who had given him the bear, just that it was a boy about his age. He had tried daily to remember, but nothing ever came; not until he had caught a glimpse of Alfred. He placed his hands over his ears as distant laugher filled them; images of small children played in his head. His head hurt so bad that he wanted to cry. He threw the polar bear across the room and instantly regretted it, running after it and scooped it up in a hug.

He wandered over to the corner under the window and sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. The polar bear flopped against his leg and he couldn't stop the rush of forgotten memories. He gritted his teeth as his eyes stung with tears. He could feel himself gasp and his chest heaved in pain. He wanted it all to stop, the laughter, the memories, but they wouldn't. Tears trailed down his cheeks leaving their salty trails. Matthew curled up on the floor and brought the bear over his face, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping sleep would take him.

* * *

Natalia breathed in the frosty air, enjoying the cold that crept into her lungs like tiny fingers that tugged with each breath. Clouds of white escaped her as she breathed back out. Her white blonde hair was plastered to her face, hiding her icy eyes from the prey before her. Her smile widened and became crooked as her hand gripped smooth metal. This was Natalia's favorite weapon, her lovely scythe; it was so beautiful when it was coated in red. Whimpering fluttered across the snow to her ears; oh how she loved the sound of death approaching.

Bloody snow surrounded a girl the same age as Natalia. Her hair was haphazard and being defiled with frost. Her eyes were light with fear; she knew Natalia was mad with bloodlust and she was going to die soon. Her legs were useless now, Natalia had slashed them to the bone and frost had gotten to her. She could feel herself growing colder as the blood still gushed from her leg; she could still be saved but there wasn't much time.

"You're so weak Bella, not a scratch on me."

"Please don't kill me Natalia, please!"

Laughter rang out, silent at first but growing louder and darker. Abruptly, she stopped and glared at the girl just a few meters in front of her. She began creeping closer outstretching the scythe, as she got ready for the kill.

The crunch of snow was slow and painful. Bella could feel her breathe hitch with each step that Natalia took. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage trying to break free. Bella used her arms to pull herself away but she too slow and the pain in her legs made her want to scream; she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and kept pulling herself along. Her breath came out ragged, pulling herself was a hassle and her arms were giving out.

Natalia walked faster, loving the artwork Bella was creating with her trail of blood and becoming impatient with her self. She wanted to finish this now. A giggle escaped her lips as she caught up to Bella and stared into those striking amber eyes. "Any last words Bella," her smile grew wider as she lifted the scythe.

Amber eyes met blue, "Oh God! Somebody help-

Natalia swung her arm, satisfied when blood spurted in the air and a lump hit the ground. She dropped the scythe and laughed as she twirled around. She reached her arms up to the sky and fell back in the snow, making a mess of herself in the red snow. She stopped and looked up when she heard clapping nearby, she smiled and ran up to the person, giving them a hug.

"You never fail me my darling, you need to teach those boys how to kill."

"Anything for you General, just wait till I tell Ivan!"

General Winter smiled as he watched the girl run back to the hospital, he was truly proud of her. As Natalia became a dot in the distance his smile deflated as he looked at the remains of Bella. Not even a fight from this one, what a sad life she was. Maybe the Chinese boy would put up a better show.

* * *

"Hey Arthur, what do you think of the new guy," Vladimir asked.

Arthur looked up from his chemistry experiment, deciding that it wasn't his thing and he'd stick to magic. Flying mint bunny had laughed his ass off when Arthur had mixed the wrong stuff together and it bubbled all over the floor. Emerald eyes glared at crimson eyes, pearly fangs, and shaggy brown hair, "He's cute, fucking disgusting pig that one, but not really my type."

"Tsk. He is your type: blonde, beautiful, and obnoxious… like Francis."

"Shut the fuck up Vlad; I'll never sleep with that frog again."

"You could have fooled me, the way you screamed his name. You sounded like you were in fucking heaven."

"Come over here so I can pull that bloody fang out of your mouth."

"Speaking of bloody, remember when that girl got mad at you and she pulled her tampon out in front of everyone and threw it at your face."

If glares could kill, Vlad would be dead; Arthur's mouth twitched as he bared his teeth. "That's why that bitch is dead. What really pissed me off the most is that General Bitch made me kill her with that guitar. That fucking guitar had lovely quality; oh I enjoyed the sound of her skull crushing."

Vlad opened his mouth before Arthur could really start bitching, "Whoa. Don't go dark on me Art."

"I'll show you dark," Arthur pounced the Romanian and spread his legs so he was in between them. His emerald eyes glistened with lust; provoking him had always turned him on.

"Shit," Vlad whispered.

* * *

Matthew left his room and wandered to the dayroom in need of comfort from a friend; his polar bear wasn't enough right now. He wasn't surprised to find Gilbert in front of the TV watching Elfen Lied; it was one of his favorite animes. Matthew was thankful that barely anyone was in the dayroom, only the Italians with Toris supervising and Nurse Feliks as his company. Matthew sat on the floor beside Gilbert and laid his head on the albino's arm.

Gilbert looked down curiously, "Mattie?"

Matthew found himself moving to hug Gilbert, "I'm sorry for ignoring you," his voice came out a little raspy. Before Gilbert could tell him it was okay Matthew spoke again, "the general is planning on killing us all off before the end of the year is up."

"Well that's no surprise, I'm turning twenty-one soon."

"All of us Gilbert."

"Oh," he caught on, "why do you think that," his gaze hardened and he stared at the TV so no one would see the look on his face.

"I heard him say it; he's running out of money and his _entertainment_ is getting dull. Better get rid of us before anyone figures out what's been going on, then he will ditch and start over somewhere."

Gilbert wasn't surprised at this information; he'd been there for ten years, far longer than any of the current patients. He'd watched and heard about the horrible deaths of each person that had lived here; the general valued no life. He knew how the general operated: when things got boring someone was going to die, when someone officially became an adult they died, but most importantly piss the man off and you might survive. He could understand why Matthew was afraid, but that was good because fear is what had kept him alive all this time. "I'm glad you're talking again Matthew."

"…I don't want to die."

* * *

Natalia was pleased not much got in her way after entering the hospital. She breezed down the hallway pushing anyone that got in her way. She was powerful and no one could stop her; she could get away with whatever she wanted. When she got to the teens' unit she made her way to the dayroom and was disappointed that it was absolutely dead in there. "Gilbert," she watched the albino jump and turn around, "where is Ivan?"

"In his room, where else."

She stuck her middle finger up at him, ignoring the others watching her, and walked briskly down the hallway.

She slammed the door open to Ivan's room, expecting him to be alone, "Ivan guess what I-. But no, he was on top of some blonde whore. They had clothes on but still, that should be her in that whore's place, "who the fuck are you?"

Ivan jumped like a frightened cat and hid on the floor beside the bed with the covers pulled over his head, "go away Natalia." Alfred watched the shaking cover confused and surprised; this pansy kills to survive? He couldn't even stand up to a little girl. Alfred watched the girls face twist with anger and her cheeks became rosy. Her fists were clenched so tightly he could see the veins popping out in her hands. He could feel the holes she was glaring into him with her icy eyes; he saw something in them, a lust to kill. That's when he noticed the red specks covering her face and clothes; was that blood?

He got off the bed, a hand going to his aching ribs instantly; he could see this girl was insane and he wanted her gone. He walked up to her cautiously extending a hand, "Hi my name is Alfr- Quickly she had reached a hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a dagger. Alfred noticed the movement and grabbed her by the wrist; he grabbed the other one too just in case she tried anything else. He could tell she was surprised he'd caught her.

Ivan lifted the cover from over his head and watched Alfred handle Natalia. He watched Alfred catch her by the arms; his heart began to calm down in his chest. Good, Alfred was going to make her leave. That was until he saw and heard Alfred squeeze her wrist until snapped. Ivan's mouth dropped open and his heart started up again; Natalia didn't scream or cry out in pain. Oh no, she was beyond angry. She looked like a little devil and for a second he thought he saw her eyes flash red. She bared her teeth and Ivan could see she was getting ready to pounce even with broken wrists and Alfred was standing there like an idiot. Ivan jumped from under the covers and ran up behind Alfred, pulling Alfred to him while pushing Natalia out and slamming the door in her face.

Ivan let go of Alfred with a sigh, "If you value your life don't ever piss her off like that again."

"If she threatens my life again, I'll kill her."

"You are going to get yourself killed. The general will be interested in you now."

"…The general?"

Ivan sighed and plopped down on his bed, "unfortunately you'll be meeting him soon enough… just let me bandage you up like I tried to."

Alfred blinked, he had forgotten all about his broken ribs and he sighed, "fine," and he pulled his shirt off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this chapter came out quicker than I thought it would. Think of it as a gift.**

**I am now conflicted about either RusAme and RusPrus. I'm just going to let the story take it's course and we'll see in the end. I could pull off PruCan but I don't really like that pairing (I don't know why).**

**Korea - Yong Soo**

**Hong Kong - Li**

**Austria - Roderich**

**Hungary - Elizaveta**

* * *

Kiku had been thinking very hard ever since his encounter with Yao. He was different, he listened to anything anyone had to say and he followed orders, he provided the patients with his best collection of anime and he'd even ordered some games, what more could he do for them. He knew Yao didn't want to die, but expecting Kiku to save him was out of the question; the general would have both of their heads. He did feel like doing something for Yao, but what?

He snapped out of his thoughts, he had other things to attend to at the moment. He'd been standing in front of his shelf for a while trying to decide which movies to pick out for movie night. He couldn't decide on any and picked randomly. With the movies he walked down the hallway hoping he wasn't too behind; movie night was important, it was one of the only nice things this place had going.

* * *

Yao ran his slender fingers through his long silky black hair nervously. Tonight might not be the night but he knew it was coming soon, his life was running on its last thread and he wasn't sure when he was going to snap. He stared in his mirror at the dark circles under his eyes; he hadn't slept for days because all he could think about was his death. He could tell Yong Soo was getting worried about his behavior, especially since he'd come back mauled the other night and in a broken mess. He couldn't really ever tell what Li thought because his brother had always kept to himself; his cuteness made up for it though.

He stared at his honey color eyes; they had begun to look dull. The wound on his face was hideous, the gash on his cheek had turned into a long, thick scab; God! He was ugly. He placed his fingers gently on the edge of the mirror and snatched it off the wall. He didn't need to see himself anymore, not like this, because if he had been in a regular facility he would have been released when he turned eighteen and be able to live on his own. But now he was going to die. He threw the mirror across the room, satisfied when the mirror crashed and broke in tiny pieces against the wall. Yong Soo or Li would have to clean it up later. He walked out of his room and walked down the hallway.

When he arrived at the dayroom he realized he was the last to show, but he didn't really care about movie night. Francis offered him an ice cream sandwich when he walked through the door, he took it but he didn't have an appetite. He sat with his roommates and his sister, Mei, and offered the ice cream to them; Yong Soo took it in an instant and ate it all by himself. Li said nothing and kept his face emotionless while Mei glared daggers at Yong Soo. Yao looked up at the TV only to see Princess Mononoke playing; it wasn't his favorite movie but he wasn't really interested in demons at the moment. All he could look at was Kiku.

He'd never really shared his feelings because he knew they wouldn't be returned. Kiku was always distant; he kept to himself and didn't get attached to anyone. Anyone would say this was the perfect job for him, but Yao thought otherwise; Kiku wasn't emotionless, he was just smart enough to stay away from a relationship that would only serve to break his heart in the end.

It worried Yao how Kiku kept moving around nervously; he'd turn slightly to look into the hallway and look back quickly like he'd seen a ghost. As far as Yao knew, there was nothing out there because he'd just been there himself; he did find it quite peculiar that the lights in the halls were off, they were never off. Turning back to the TV he noticed that someone had put in a different movie; he knew he'd seen it before and it kind of freaked him out that Kiku would pick this one. He knew it was called Perfect Blue and it was one of those psychological thrillers, he had no idea why Kiku liked them so much.

* * *

Alfred wasn't too keen on sitting still for more than a few minutes and giving him ice cream didn't help his situation; but damn he was going to need another one those bitches to keep him still at the moment. So he looked around to see if he could spot that French dude but he had disappeared from the room, damn it. He really wanted to watch this movie because it was kind of interesting, blue… whatever it was called, but damn his nerves wouldn't let him. And that's when he spotted a white wrapper on the floor _Oh shit it's the yumminess _Damn it's by the Russian.

Alfred stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on trying to reach the ice cream with his foot. It was a little out of his reach so he slid out the beanie a little, but as soon as his foot touched it the Russian picked it up.

"You know comrade all you had to do was ask," Alfred was grinning ear to ear before he heard, "but since you didn't I think I'll keep it… unless you let me feed you."

"…Bastard," he glared.

"Is that a yes?"

Alfred said nothing as he crossed his arms and turned away from the bastard… but he did want that ice cream. He unfolded his arms and opened his mouth. He could hear Ivan mentally snickering because he'd do anything for food, but he didn't care, boy's got to eat. He watched Ivan unwrap the ice cream, it was a little melted but that was okay.

He wasn't big on sweets but Ivan actually liked ice cream, he didn't eat his own because obviously it was drugged. As long as he got rid of it no one would suspect a thing and here Alfred was kindly offering his mouth; he would've gave him the ice cream even if he couldn't feed him, ha! Two points for Ivan. He watched Alfred as he placed the ice cream in his mouth; he had just been expecting him to eat it but no, he just had to be one of those people. He watched Alfred's tongue dart out slowly to lick around the edges savoring the taste of it; then he engulfed it in his mouth and sucked the melted substance away. Ivan was turning a little pink watching him because surely the fucker knew what he was doing, he didn't want to take his eyes off of him but it kind of scared him that these kinds of things could turn him on. So, he stuffed Alfred's mouth with the ice cream and forced him to eat it, "Just eat the fucking thing."

Blue eyes glared up at him giving him the 'what the fuck' look. He looked kind of funny now with his mouth full and chewing kind of fast since the ice cream was cold.

"You are so unnecessary."

Oh. So that's what it was. Alfred stopped his glaring and smirked, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good*."

* * *

Kiku was distraught now that the last movie was over; people were starting to get up to leave. It worried him that the hall lights hadn't come back on, assuming that it was some plan that he was left out of. He could feel the eyes glaring through the glass; his senses told him it was more than one person but the intent was lost to him. Something was very off.

He stopped his train of thought when he saw Yao walking towards him. He inwardly sighed; he didn't have time to deal with this. He was surprised though, when Yao pulled him closer for a hug; he wasn't quite sure what to do so he just stood there until Yao let go.

Yao looked as if he were going to cry but he said what he had to say, "I know it's stupid of me to tell you this because you don't feel the same but… I just needed you to hear it. …I- I love you." Quickly Yao closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Kiku closed his eyes and took a deep breath; these are the kind of things he's afraid of. He couldn't blame Yao for his acts of boldness, but now he felt conflicted in his heart. Yao pulled away and quickly apologized and hid his face from Kiku. Kiku pulled the other closer with one arm his face blank; others were now staring at them. Now he knew how he could save Yao; not from death, never that, but from General Winter himself. His heart beat faster for what he was about to do. His hand clutched the back of Yao's shirt and pulled him back quickly as his other hand grabbed his katana and he impaled him. Right between two ribs and through the heart; Yao choked and coughed up blood on his uniform.

For a few seconds, everything was quiet and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. But as Yao struggled to smile he choked out, "thank . . . you," and then the room broke out in chaos. As others tried to escape into the hall Kiku put his katana away and laid Yao gently on the floor so he could watch him in his last moments.

* * *

Only Gilbert, Ivan, and Lovino stayed calm among the chaos because really Yao had been saved from a worse fate. There was really no reason to freak out at this point because they'd seen it all before and as far as they knew the worst of it was over.

But it wasn't over…

The darkness in the hall was like an ever consuming evil; it grasped whatever it touched in a tight grip and did not feel guilty about the things it molested. As soon as the first few people went out into the hall the screaming grew louder, it was accompanied with the growls of creatures they couldn't see and the noise of weapons used as torture devices. It was traumatizing, the way they screamed and tried to get back in the dayroom only to find out that it was locked from the inside. No one was going to let them back in for fear they might meet the same fate. There was so much banging on the window and the door that it was surprising that the glass didn't break. The ones left in the dayroom wished the walls had been made soundproof because they could hear it all; they heard the creatures ripping flesh and eating greedily, they heard chainsaws tearing bodies apart, bullwhips stripped away flesh, devices crushed bones, and there was so much more.

* * *

Trying hard to ignore the misery beyond the room, Lovino wondered when his life had started getting worse. He could remember being happy at some point in his life, but that was before he found out why he didn't have a father.

His mother, fuck her life, had been a beautiful woman with long brownish red hair; her glowing skin had brought out her honey eyes and her smile had brought him joy. She had always told him and Feliciano that their father had killed himself when he found out that she was pregnant with twins; this always made him bitter inside because the old fuck could have at least tried taking care of his mistakes. But the truth came out when she started doing drugs and lost her job. She'd become ugly and a husk of her old self; her whole being had dulled to less than nothing. Her hair was ratty, her eyes had grown an ugly shade of brown, and her skin hugged her skeletal frame.

The only way she could make money was by prostituting, which she was extremely good at. While she was being a drunkard one day, she slipped up and told him she didn't know who his father was and her husband had killed himself when he found out about the two of them. He felt betrayed and no longer felt sorry for her; she had been a whore her whole life. He didn't care for her when she came home beaten more than one night. She started taking her anger out on them and before they knew it she had kicked both of them to the streets. They didn't have the money to buy food or anything else, so they had to rummage through the trash and live in alleys until they found shelter. Then they soon found out that at night, Italy was not one was the safest places.

Lovino had woken up one night to Feli screaming his heart out; he had never heard such a sound coming from his brother's mouth before and he felt his chest squeeze when he saw what was happening. He jumped on the man on top of his brother, "get the fuck off him you fat bastard!" He was only thrown to the side and had to watch his brother suffer.

After that they started wandering the country and Lovino would stay up all night to make sure his brother didn't get hurt anymore. Trash cans didn't supply them with enough food and stealing wasn't an option for them, so Lovino did the only thing he could think of. He gave up his body to keep them both alive and let grown men fuck him for cash; now he could be constantly reminded that he was now like his mother in a way, which really pissed him off, but if it kept Feli safe and food in their stomachs he would do it. He was sure this was equally traumatizing for Feli because he still had to watch, knowing he was doing this for him.

They lived like that for eight months until they somehow made their way into Germany where an asshole named Folkert Beil-something found them. He fixed them up, gave them new clothes and a real meal to eat. Lovino realized too late that like everyone else he had used them because the next thing he knew he was on a helicopter on his way to a hospital in the middle of a wasteland. That fucker had sold them like they were just a pair of dogs.

Out of all of those events, Lovino couldn't decide which one was the worst.

* * *

Matthew had gone to the farthest corner he could find wishing he could make himself disappear for once because he knew something like this would happen; it was only a matter of time before the rest of them died too. He knew he was panicking, but there was nothing he could do about it but cry.

It took both Ivan and Arthur to hold Alfred back from the door; he wasn't afraid, no he wanted to be a hero and save them, the scary part is he actually believed that he could do it on his own. It was scary that Yong Soo was serious for once and he was holding Li who had broke down when his brother died right in front of him. Lovino was constantly hitting Feliciano, who was crying because he was scared, telling him to shut the fuck up. Gilbert sat and closed his eyes doing absolutely nothing and waited for everything to be over.

* * *

When the noise had finally ceased and the lights flicked back on, no one wanted to move from their spots.

"Roderich! Clean this shit up!" That was the last thing they heard before a loud bang and everything was silent again.

They were afraid of what they'd see and what would happen to them. Kiku was the only one that stood; he looked at Yao's body one last time before he went into a bloody massacre. The others watched him walk away slowly through the bloodstained window as he disappeared from view.

Elizaveta was the next one to stand, but she didn't leave, instead she went to look out the window and her breath was taken away. Sprawled on the floor in various states of mutilation were Alec, Mei, Fionn, Sadiq, Lien, Radhi, Tim, Faustina, and Dylan. Usually she was one of the strong ones, but this was too much for her to handle; she had begun to cry, not noticing that most of the others had joined her.

Ivan sat away from the rest of them after he took one look out into the hallway. He had gagged a little and his stomach had started heaving so he was glad he hadn't eaten anything. He was taking very deep breaths and trying to focus on calming his heart down. Sure it was nothing he hadn't seen before, but it was a lot of it and it wasn't just on the floor, it coated the walls and everything else out there red. It wasn't the blood that got to him, what really got to him were the mutilated bodies because it reminded him of his sister. Some of them were missing body parts and some of them were just… he didn't even want to describe it. He was shaking really badly and his stomach was still heaving. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

He stayed like that until something soft brushed against his hand and he opened his eyes to see dark pink eyes staring at him worriedly. Now that surprised him, but it did make him smile a little; Gilbert hadn't worried about him in forever. He doubted Gilbert would say anything and would probably deny this ever happened later, but it was nice to know that he still worried. He felt a lot better now.

A yawn made them turn their heads and they both stared in awe. Hercules had slept through everything.

**Don't ask me how you sleep through all of that, ask Hercules (Greece).**

**Who has died so far****?**

**Ukraine - Katyusha**

**Belgium - Bella**

**China - Yao**

**Scotland - Alec**

**Taiwan - Mei**

**Ireland - Fionn**

**Turkey - Sadiq**

**Vietnam - Lien**

**Kenya - Radhi**

**Netherlands - Tim**

**Brazil - Faustina**

**Wales - Dylan**

**Any of them your favorites?**

**Animes I've mentioned:**

**Fruits Basket**

**Elfen Lied**

**Princess Mononoke**

**Perfect Blue**

**Yao turned 21 and that's why he had to die. Kiku had no idea about the other stuff, he just happened to be a catalyst. I think that sums everything up.**

**P.S. Natalia was not in the dayroom, she doesn't associate with others like that.**


End file.
